deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Damus Adapin vs alexander frontier renavos (project XIV)
battle between hard to kill hero the faster than light wolf prince damus adapin vs mighty hard to kill lifeform alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) both of powerful and hard to beat heroes only one can survival. damus adapin mewtwo:the lonely wolf who has insane will power.the wolf who travel at 85% of light speed! bowser:the wolf who has power to rival olympia mythology and victory mighty damus adapin! the hero who can tank 100,000 tons of fucking anti-matter bomb superman:even at his base form he has power to rival and surpass s level demons who has power to burst mighty tornado apart limb by limb he destroy massive crystal who need power to destroy at 300 teraton tnt akihiro:he can even crush continention in his primal form and has power to burst entire moon away in his lycan form even reach to become planet level being in his xaran state and those all are before he mastered himself power! mewtwo: wel lsay after damus mastered himself power he even more powerful kill mighty posidon in his base form in his lycan form he has power to match and surpass combine mighty of zeus ra and odin who has power over solar system itself ''' '''bowser: high mutiversal in his xaran form and kill Zaron the conquerer who has power over 6 dimension by himself and become embodiment of hope! superman:even at his base he called nanosecond slow and reach to FTL+ in combat speed, far faster in his lycan form who can travel form earth to mars in 5 secound and when he faster he can travel at MFTL+ victory over powerful hermes and keep up with his father akihiro:even can travel across dimension itself powerful of being who can travel across mighty quntum zone who has power to cross every plane of reality ! mewtwo: he has immortality type 1,2,3 and toxin resistanace as well as pyrokinesis he is all powerful wolf alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) mewtwo:more than thousand year ago the hard to kill lfeform get created by science and send to space bowser:they plan to him survival and adaptetable to space fight. thousand year he survival thousand year he adapt and evolution superman:overcome werewolf,slayer of giant and killer of vampire he is intergalactic lifeform lifeform who always adalt and fight for survival akihiro:most important one is his battle power even in his base form he canbeat most of sport man on our planet runs 100 meter in 10 secound and jump higher than 3 meter as well whit his spear throwing 100+ meter! mewtwo: in his second form his can light,swin,and runs at high speed plus armor are anti-heat bowser:he has fire breath and massive bite force superman :but all of those not his main weapon is his true form as ultimate lifeform akihiro:survival in 130 C super heat water without harm and swim in magma under earth plate! boiling acid and 30000 gray radiation can,t kill him survival absolute zero and outer space mewtwo:well this monster survival massive impact force of 400,000+G as well of gravity of neutron star! can survival and reproduction without water! and has insane regenerate too bowser:this monster can grow to larger than 5 miles and weight 6600 tonned as well can travel at 322 body size per secound and lifted 1200 time of it own weight! this mean it can travel at 2593 kilometer pre second and lift near 8,000,000 ton damned power! superman:he is insane haxed as well can binary fission to stall those fight .and has very powerful toxin this wouldn’t be average venom. It’d be the deadliest thing ever seen. Aerosolized toxin that wreaks havoc upon the human body in every different way seen in nature to an even more extreme level. akihiro:due his massive size he can absorb ,empowerment and created eletricity up to 80 terewatt this is insane force! he can eat plastic and survival in stone,meteor and other life form body as well! also it can even eat radiation it self! mewtwo:even then this dragon still has his limit he can,t survival in the sun and black hole bowser-but still he is one of dragon you should not,mess alexander frontier renevos(weapon XIV): you should know who on top of foodchain! i am the ultimate lifeform! deathbattle damus woke up and go to foodshop here he meet another hero the mighty alexander forntier renavos(project XIV) who eat insect and frog both hero smile to other alexander started say:you are one who beat greek gods and other myth gods right" "and you are mighty dragon who survival anything ready for spar?" damus say alexander smile"why not my combat skill is useful" round 1:powerbase vs powerbase damus jumping back at alexander back and lycan hero casual touch the extremophile at back knock him away but the another boy who has blue hair raid at him at high speed and punch massive amont of punch at damus who can block all of them dragon boy kick damus leg knock him down and hit him with massive steel pike knock him back but damus can get back without injury ,upspeed to supersonic speed at dragon boy who turn metal to X to block those attack but him get knock back and damus uppercut the alexander back fall form massive tower but alexander exprince has help him he turn body back and rush at high speed only get kick away by damus but alexander grap the gun and shot to water tank what bomb at damas and make him started injury alexander rush at damus again but damus disappear and appear back to alexanderand use his blazeing bomb blue fire burn massive body of another fighter make alexander kneel"hey bro you are not defeated yet or right" alexander smile and and look back at damus "no but you are worthy fighter to mine to serious" alexander release metal stick and strike with it what damus easy to guard but when metal touch water it created powerful electricity strike damus back several meter "look like you are powerful lifeform damus you are worthy to fight me... l promise you survival if you need" "thankyou so much brother but l will not defeated to fighter like you not in this day" damus use his over limit power and dash to alexander who plan to stirke with metal stick but get blasted by zen energy and use Dragon strike and flame kick at alexander who get knockdown easy but alexander still standing by iron will "you can,t destroy the ultimate lifeform" "you will get knockout here now" damus attack another but alexander release his red dragon form to burn damus back with powerful flame make damus need to transformation to his lycan form round 2 dragon vs lycan massive red dragon attack damus with powerful tailswip what can kill giant dinosaurs easy but damus in lycan form use his speed to dodge powerful fire breath form red dragon who has power to burn concrete damus release powerful blue beam back knock out massive dragon back to the sea and red dragon attack back with boil water form red dragon flame heat , it started make damus feel painful but those cannot kill giant wolf damus runs at giant dragon at Faster than light speed and bite red dragon at leg what get counter by red dragon powerful claws and tail damus running in to wild to seprerate them fight form people and impact dragon to the ground with power can destroy entire moon! dragon tail stab at damus eyes make him roar in pain and release red dragon who roar back to attack with powerful sonic blast what damus use his roar counter damus runs at dragon with power to destroy moon again but massive dragon spike tail attack at him. thank damus faster reaction time those are what make dragon attack miss target damus roar with power to created massive earthpate damage make him feel pain and need to swin to dodge but massive beam of energy form damus mouth make the red dragon get cut in half"surrender now you can,t win alexander" damus said to brevary red dragon who look back with powerful eyes and say"kill me foolinsh and can regenerate anytime i need to regen" and fire can created other effect" dragon breath powerful fire blast form itself mouth. meltdown both aland and water and massive heat like land of hell! "are you crazy you will kill massive amont of life alexander!" damus say back to powerful red dragon who roar back and attack with powerful tail swipped created massive shockwave and poison gas even those poison can,kill damus those still had very bad effect to his eyes bliund him short time and dragon bite his leg damus angered to throw reddragon in atmostsphere amd jump back to attack the powerful lifeform dragon roar back to damus who use full power of beam blasted dragon with power to destroy planet burn himdowm but dragon stated transformation again to his final form even much more powerful body massive dragon three head who has size larger than everest! the ultimate lifeform use full power blast attack damus eletricity,sound,and toxin attack to damus even his lycan form has power to resist toxin but not this omitoxin and electricty started burn his fur "you are my most powerful enemy so far but my full power is far superior to you surrender why you can" "ัyou think you power is absolute right? no you are wrong and i will say you powerful but i has much more than that!" damus roar and statered trasfornation to his final form as xaran form massive energy blasted alexander who started regeneration back as mutiple dragons round 3 ultimate lifeform vs 5 dimension being both fighters face off other in space they power make sky look much more light the dragon started blast at xaran damus who has massive energy at his hand created massive barrier to block power to destroy country. giant dragon grapple meteor and jump at him with speed of faster than fastest meteor and plan to bite him with massive mouth. but xaran damus time stop and use space time manipulation to dodge attack form massive space dragon who blast powerful toxin breath and sound breath at damus again xaran still anstanding and has little injury the alexander forntier renavos(project XIV) started binary fission again and combine blasted of 4 dragons to overpower damus break casual xaran barrier and wound 5 dimension being at body. black and blue boy gatering energy with in his right hand and say "Blazing combo" power form 5 dimension blasted and destroy entire body of 2 form 4 dragon but dragon started binary fission agian one dragon flight and plane to bite damus form his back but get stopped by damus killing intent make those dragon fear and get attack by combine of zen flare ,psycho crush and ,blazeing bomb blasted away but dragon who stealth in meteor started eat entire of it and blasted damus with full power toxin breath to his body but thank his xaran psychology who surpass space time and death it self in recovery instality and user blazeing combo destroy two dragon who combine blast at him all dragon who survival form those blast filght to nebular,star ,and quasar they absorb power form light and radiation also heat to make they power mush more massive and started binary fission again and agian number of dragon rise form 4---8---16---32----64---128 those are fly back to face off damus who say"i will remember you breavary and iron will but you can,t kill me in this form alexander if you not surrender here now i will bring you to extinct the great dragon" the group of massive dragon saidback "you are most powerful lifeform us can found so far but now we fight in space what are like us home no one can beat us in space damus" well then...attack" damus combine space time manipulation Conceptual Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation and Reality Warping to created massive blast to overpower all dragon attack and destroy them in Quantam level K.O damus use his absolte creation to bring alexander fronter renavos back and say "ัyou iron will and fighting spirit is no match" "ัyou too you are pinnacle and target to my next power level" spacedragon said result mewtwo:it not even close in this battle base alexander frontier renavos maybe block gunfire and insanely good in combat skill but damus has power form 85% lightspeed and can tag faster target! alexander maybe can lifted the bear and stone but damus has power of 300 tereton TNT , those are insane large gap of power! bowser:in his secound form dragon has massive biteforce and firebreath could burn base damus skin bue heat but damus lycan form has mega faster than light speed when he mastered it and has power to destroy solarsystem he can attack mind too! massive dragon biteforce can be dodge by space time manipulation and he can drain dragon life force superman:in his final form dragon maybe can lift 8 millon ton binary fission and has all type of poison to incapatable damus butsadly damus xaran form immute to it due life in much higher dimension being and beyond concept of death itself normal attack maybe hard to kill dragon who can rebirth and binary fission but Quantum Manipulation and Reality Warping in Xaran Form akihiro:yes he can destroy dragons in quntan level and conception level even space dragon can empowerment themself damus reactive evolution and exist beyound space and tiome can counter it. dragon power come form star in universe but damus xaran power beyound mutiversal itself! look like damus is truly ultimate lifeform winner is damus adapin Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Dragon vs Gods themed Death Battle Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019